Tribalisation
Civilisation is related to the city-state, and its modern descendant, the nation-state; tribalisation on the other hand, or tribalization, is related to the family-state. First, Second, Third, and most Fourth World cultures are thus related to civilisation. Tribalisation, on the other hand, is related to some Fourth World cultures, and to the Fifth World. Tribalisation is essentially a family-state and Fifth World culture paradigm. The tribalised mode of living is one which promotes freedom and self-sufficiency, and is hypercultured, economically democratic, and ecological in its essence. Tribalisation is very different from civilisation. Tribalisation is based on the family, the clan, or the tribe, while civilisation is entirely based on cities, and the centres of government and imperialistic tendencies these cities often tend to embody. In the tribalisation paradigm cities and their cosmopolitan, imperialistic, speciality-driven, and polluting lifestyles, matter very little. A tribalised culture is one that stresses self-sufficiency and democracy, not dependence and fascism. It is one where the values of family and community matter, because they actually do, since both families and communities are no longer suffering the significant losses of the siphoned-off resources to the predatory nation-state. With less siphoned-off resources, more of a family's and community's resources can be devoted to creating self-sufficiency in food, water, clothing, shelter, and heat (or energy). Once these needs are satisfactorily met, then families can concentrate on improving the quality of their lives with more community, entertainment, education, culture, and more free time to devote to these things. Tribalisation is a societal paradigm where professional monopolies do not exist, or are greatly limited in their monopolistic exercise. Legal, medical, engineering, accounting, education, and other kinds of professionals do not have de jure or de facto monopolies in a tribalised culture, so people are better able to take care of their needs by themselves, and without being forced to call a professional. Tribalisation is about self-sufficiency, while civilisation is about depending on many people for their products and services. A civilised person goes to a doctor; actually, in most countries he doesn't have a choice, since self-prescription is illegal outside the medical profession. A tribalised person, on the other hand, tries to acquire some nutritional/medical information for his or her own independent use, and they are not prevented from curing themselves with regulation only designed to protect professionals and their monopolies. A tribalised culture is one where most people can write their own wills, and take care of most legal matters, since the laws regulating society are few and the freedoms are many. It's a culture where people can medically help themselves, and where medical, pharmacy, nursing, dental, and veterinary professionals are not necessary, only optional. It's a culture that honours the dead, and where mortuary professionals are also not necessary, only optional. It's a culture where licensed architects, electricians, or plumbers are not necessary to build one's own house, only optional. It's a culture where people can take care of most of their accounting needs, are there are no special rules or tax shelters for the rich. Finally, a tribalised culture is one where children can be home-schooled, so primary and secondary school teachers, as well as college and university professors, are not necessary to get an education, only optional. The movement towards tribalisation is not a neo-luddite movement, however. One can think about it this way: you can't send an entire nation or state to colonise the surface of Mars, assuming that were technically possible, but you can send several families, clans, or tribes. According to some enlightened calculations, you would need some 100+ individuals in order to achieve colonisation, planetary mastery, and a future progeny that ensures continuity. Civilisation will not prepare the colonisation of space, that much is certain, since civilisation only promotes the exploitation of persons and families, not their independence; the latter is a trait definitely needed in a space-faring society. So for the purposes of a space-faring society, civilisation is actually backwards, and tribalisation is advanced enough to even successfully colonise outer space. In the Fifth World people are trying to create a tribalisation in order to obtain earthly mastery, and for no other reason; the same skills and technology, however, will eventually be needed in outer space, and NASA doesn't have sufficient funds, support, and versatility to develop all the multi-skilled people and technology needed on its own. Category:Macronations Category:Micronations Category:Fourth World Category:Fifth World Category:Neologism